This invention relates generally to bearing assemblies. More particularly, this invention is a new bearing structure which eliminates the need for bearing structures which are now currently made and include precision machined metallic spherical forms.
Self-aligning housed bearing units typically are manufactured with bearings that have a spherical form on the outside diameter of the outer rings and are of sufficient width to provide for the inclusion of annular grooves into which seals or shields can be installed. Also, the metallic housing has a corresponding spherical form machined into its bore to facilitate bearing assembly and to allow misalignment. The manufacture of a spherical bearing ring and spherical-shaped housing bore are extremely costly, and require considerable precision to insure proper fit and functionality. Thus, a bearing assembly which does not have a metallic housing with a spherical form would be highly desirable.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.